


New Year's Day

by helvem



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvem/pseuds/helvem
Summary: "There's glitter on the floor after the partyGirls carrying their shoes down in the lobbyCandle wax and Polaroids on the hardwood floorYou and me from the night before"





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe this was based on a taylor swift song

"We should probably clean this up."

It's 2.12am. Fireworks are still visible through the open doors of the balcony, the cool air swinging the pink curtains from left to right. The only source of light are the blinking Christmas lights on the tree, which once played Jingle Bells, but no one had complained two years ago when the small speaker had stopped working. The green, blue and red lights shine on the floor, reflected on the glitter left behind from the party, lighting up the apartment with a soft colorful light.

"Hmpf... Just a minute longer."

A feminine voice shouts something in the street, followed by a chorus of cheerful laughs and giggles. Drunk girls, probably, wasted after a night of dancing and celebrating the end of a year wearing breathtaking dresses and uncomfortable high heels that they're probably carrying in a hand by now, the other one holding the last drink of the night. Their voices echo down the street, and the silence is back.

"Come on, Keith, don't fall asleep."

"...Hmpf."

The strong smell of vanilla and strawberry scented candles surrounds them, mixed with the faint one of the now empty beer bottles scattered on the desk. The mix is oddly endearing, perfectly suiting the moment.

"You're a lazy dork."

The sofa is the only piece of furniture in the room, apart from the coffee table and the bookshelf. It's not too big or comfortable, and his feet are hanging off the armrest, but it's enough for the two of them.

Lance looks down to his chest, burying his face in soft dark hair. He leaves a kiss there, and a soft snore comes out as an answer. He smiles— cleaning up can be done tomorrow.

"Happy New Year, sweetheart. Good night."


End file.
